


Electric Attractions: Death Threats

by wulfeyes08



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Crime, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Fluff, Hank Anderson Swears, M/M, Mystery, Protective Hank Anderson, Romance, Sci-Fi, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: Never keep death threats to yourself, something Elijah learns the hard way.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part is going to be more chapter based because Elijah wants to help with the investigation even though he is definitely not a cop. So be prepared for future chapters! Also a big thank you to legendtripper for taking the time to help me with commas and repeats and commas.

Late night walks, Elijah lived for them. It was always so quiet, so peaceful, and he could mull over everything that had happened that day. Tonight, Chloe accompanied him, walking silently next to him. He paused, closing his eyes and breathing in. 

His right shoulder jerked back, and his eyes snapped open, then something hit him in the side, something white hot and agonizingly painful. He stumbled back, tripped, and hit the ground. Chloe was next to him, asking if he was alright, but he was too focused on the man walking down the path toward them, gun in hand. Elijah noticed the L.E.D. spinning red at his temple. An android? He gritted his teeth against the pain. “Chloe, it’s an android.” He could now see the man’s eyes were unfocused. Something was wrong. “Chloe, shut him down, now.”

The android had the gun pointed right at him, not at Chloe, but at him. The man’s finger started to tighten on the trigger again when Chloe moved, one of her hands gripping the android’s throat while the other clutched and twisted his wrist so he dropped the gun. Her L.E.D. shifted red and their attacker’s eyes rolled into the back of his head right before he went limp. Chloe dropped him to the ground and was back down next to Elijah. He knew she had already called for help, all they had to do was wait. He let himself lay back on the ground. “Chloe, I need you to put pressure on my shoulder.”

“Alright.” She moved around to his other side and pressed her palms into the wound. He had never been shot before; this was a whole other kind of pain. “I’m so sorry, Elijah.” Chloe said and he could see she was ready to cry.  
“It’s not that big of a deal, I mean it’s just a couple of bullets.”

“Elijah.”

“Have you called, Hank?”

She shook her head. “Should I?”

“Once we’re at the hospital. He can’t yell at me too much if I look helpless.”

“We should have called him to begin with.”

Even though he wasn’t a fan of an I told you so, he knew she was right.

“Was the android hacked?”

“Yeah, I could feel the virus.”

“Thought so.” He sighed. “Wake me when the ambulance gets here and make sure I get custody of him, I don’t need CyberLife messing up any evidence.”

“Okay, I will.”

It felt like only a second that his eyes were closed before Chloe was gently shaking him back into consciousness. His shoulder and side were on fire and he felt exhausted. Chloe moved out of the way of the EMT’s and spoke to the attending officers. He could hear her polite demands that they do as he asked, and he smiled despite the pain. He knew the officers wouldn’t know how to say no to her. The two EMT’s asked him questions, skipping over his name to his age and where his injuries were. He explained and they got to work. Chloe finished her talk with the officers just as they were starting to take him away, and she quickly followed him into the ambulance, her hand sliding over his.  
“Stop making that face, Chloe, I’m fine.”

“I know, Elijah.” She was shaking, so he squeezed her hand. He was going to get so much shit from Hank, especially with how distressed Chloe was.

*

He was out again before they made it to the hospital, and didn’t wake until he had already been moved to his own room. He was shirtless, and had been changed into a pair of sweats. Chloe was sitting next to him, no longer wearing her usual dress, but a large t-shirt and shorts. “Where did you get those awful clothes?” he asked.

“Elijah, you’re awake.” She smiled. “Hank brought them…hold on a moment, okay?” She was up and gone before he could respond, and he looked around him, taking in the room and medical equipment. He was wondering how long he had been out when the room door opened and Chloe returned, Hank trailing behind her with a concerned nurse.

“Hello, Lieutenant Anderson,” he said.

“Cut the shit, Kamski.” Oh, he was in real trouble. Hank bent down, glaring into his eyes. “Death threats? Really?”

“It wasn’t anything I hadn’t seen before, so I didn’t think it was important,” he shot back.

“Sir?” the nurse said, trying to defuse the situation. Hank gave her such a dark look that she took a step back and snapped her mouth shut.

“Chloe, will you please take her out of here for a bit? The Lieutenant and I need to talk.”

“Of course.” The nurse looked almost relieved, and any other time, Elijah would have laughed. Leave it to his big, scruffy Lieutenant to terrify some woman to death. He blinked. His? When had that happened? Chloe gently grabbed the woman’s arm and guided her out.

“Continue.”

“I’m not in the mood.”

“Really, you seem perfectly in the mood. I’m the one who was shot, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Was that embarrassment he saw for just a moment on his face? Hank sighed, running his fingers through his hair as he straightened and went around the bed, pulling the chair closer and sitting down. “Are you okay?” He was still pissed, but he was trying.

“I’m irritated that I’m being growled at after being shot, but other than that I’m perfect.”

“I’m sorry, alright?”

“Apology accepted, for now.” He moved a little and gritted his teeth. “It feels like someone tried to beat me to death.”

He was surprised when Hank reached over and rested a hand on top of his. “Do you want me to get the nurse back in here?”

“No, she’ll just poke and prod and ask personal questions I’m not in the mood to answer.” He smiled. “Besides, you’re here and I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.”

“Very funny. Now tell me what happened?”

“Chloe and I were out for a walk and I was shot twice by an android who had been hacked. I had Chloe shut him down, simple as that.”

“Shut him down how?”

“It’s part of her programming. She can override other androids. No one else knows, so I would appreciate you not blabbing it to anyone. You can think of it as an extra level of security.”

“And the death threats?”

Elijah sighed. He was tired and hurting, but he knew Hank wouldn’t drop it. His police officer brain wouldn’t let him.  
“I know this may come as a shock to you, but I’m not exactly good at making friends. I’ve been sent a few before and they were just threats, nothing more. Not until now.”

“And the android?”

“He’s fine. Unconscious, locked away in his own mind until I switch him back on.”

“I need him and the threats.”

Elijah shook his head, then winced. “If you want anything, then you’ll get me out of here and make sure I have access to the android. I can get you the evidence.”

“Elijah.”

“Oh, don’t start sweet talking, it won’t get you anywhere. Besides, you’re no good at it. Just say ‘yes of course Elijah, whatever you need, as the victim of a near death experience’.”

Hank sighed and Elijah could hear the frustration in it. He was trying to protect him, trying to keep him from being killed.

“Why do you have to be such a stubborn asshole?”

“You know you would miss it if I stopped. So, do we have a deal?”

The Lieutenant squeezed his hand. “Yes. Fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah has no say and he hates it.

Convincing everyone that he needed to leave the hospital was one of the more annoying moments of his life. The doctor wanted him to stay, the nurses wanted him to stay, and he could see Hank wanted him to stay, but knew arguing wouldn’t stop him. He would leave one way or another. Hank called Fowler while he continued to argue with the doctor.

“No, you listen to me, I am leaving. I am walking out of here with a police escort against your medical advice.”

“Sir, Mr. Kamski, please?”

Elijah held up his hand and the doctor stopped talking. “Get whatever forms you need me to sign so I can leave, or I leave anyway, and you can handle the aftermath.” He could see the man wanted to continue arguing, but he wasn’t backing down. It wasn’t just about him; it was also about the androids working in the hospital. If one could be hacked, then so could the others, and the last thing he needed were people panicking over androids again. They finally complied, and left him in the room with Hank and Chloe.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Chloe asked.

“It’s better this way. Safer. How bad was all of this anyway?”

“I was told the one in your shoulder went through, and your side was just grazed.”

“He wasn’t law enforcement or military then.”

“He’s a sanitation android,” Hank said.

“How did your conversation go? I didn’t hear you yelling.”

“Your house may have more cops patrolling it than usual.”

Elijah sighed. “Great, just what I need. Every single cop at the D.P.D. driving past my house.”

“Fowler also gave the go ahead for the android, Jordan, to be released to you.”

“That’s a relief.” He had thought it would take more than him demanding it.

“I’m having Connor come too.”

“Fine by me.”

“And Sumo.”

“The dog?”

“Yes, the dog. I can’t leave him home alone.”

They stared at each other, Elijah trying to piece everything together. “Did you just invite yourself to stay with me?”

“How else am I supposed to watch your ass?”

His heart stuttered, and he saw Chloe give him a brief glance. Of course she would know, she could hear and see everything about him. She was programmed to notice every nuance, every expression and shift in emotion. Hank was just watching him, waiting, and he shot him his usual smile. “Fine, I guess I can find some place for your pet. I’ll make sure Oberon doesn’t give him any trouble, but if you can, keep him out of the pool.” 

*

Elijah sat in the passenger seat of Hank’s car, snuggled down into the Lieutenant’s jacket, which he had practically pouted his way into, relieved he was going home. Connor was waiting for them on the porch when they pulled up, and next to him, Anderson’s large bear of a dog. Chloe slipped out of the back and stood there waiting, her hands clutching the pain meds he had been prescribed. He started to get out and Hank grabbed his arm. “Stay there.”

“May I ask why?”

“Because I said so.”

“So bossy.” He was given the “just shut up” look and he chuckled. “Alright, I’ll stay. Should I start barking?” He could see the annoyance, but he couldn’t help himself. He watched as Hank got out, walked around to his side, and opened his door. The Lieutenant leaned in and unbuckled him. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you so you don’t open your stitches.”

“I’m not a child.”

“You could have fooled me.”

“You are a true comedic genius, Lieutenant. If I wasn’t injured, I would applaud.”

“Being an asshole is a good way for me to leave you here.”

Hank helped him out slowly and moved to his other side, one hand pressing into his lower back while the other held his hand. He found himself leaning into him and his heart did a little flip when the Lieutenant took his weight. “Connor and dog, how long have you been here?” He asked as they made their way to the front door.

“An hour.”

“Outside?”

“No, your door was unlocked. We checked inside, Sumo met Oberon, and the android was delivered. He’s in your office.”

“Oh, good. I should wake him up and make sure his biocomponents aren’t damaged.”

“The only thing you’re doing is resting,” Hank grumbled.

“Listen, Lieutenant, I don’t have time to rest. I was shot, and I would like to know who did it and why. As soon as I find out, I can hunt them down and force them to explain why they thought trying to kill me was a good idea.”

Connor pushed the door open and Hank guided him in, turning toward his room rather than the office, much to his annoyance. “Glare all you want, you’re going to bed.”

“I…” He felt something bump against his leg and looked down. “Hello Oberon.” The black android cat meowed in response. He turned his attention back to Hank. “I’m not tired.” 

“Chloe, the door.” 

“Of course, Hank.” 

He couldn’t believe it. Not only was he being ignored, but Chloe was complying with the Lieutenant’s demands. She pushed the bedroom door open and he was taken straight to his bed. “ I told you, I’m…”

“Shut up.” He turned to Chloe. “Give me that and get some water.” She handed him the small white paper bag, and left them. He dropped it on the bedside table then reached for his jacket. Elijah was taken aback when he slipped the button loose and helped him out of it. His fingers brushing over him had goosebumps rising on his skin, and he shivered. “You alright?” 

Hank was staring. He felt heat start up his neck and he nodded. How was he the one embarrassed? This was ridiculous. He didn’t know if it was the Lieutenant’s sudden gentleness or if maybe nearly dying had frazzled his brain. “Fine, perfect.” 

Hank reached out and pressed the back of his hand to Elijah’s forehead. “You feel warm.”

“I’m fine. And I think Connor or Chloe would have said something if I actually had a fever.”

“Alright, smart ass, sit.”

“I’m not going to bed.”

Chloe returned, apologizing, and Elijah could see her pause out of the corner of his eye. He and Hank were just standing there, staring each other down. He was sure it amazed her someone would force him to do anything. Hank sighed and pressed a hand to Elijah’s good shoulder, pushing gently. Something in Elijah’s brain that wasn’t fond of pain caused him to drop down to the bed, and he just sat there, staring up at the Lieutenant. Hank smirked. “If I let you go will you stay?”

Elijah snapped out of his shock and looked away. “If I must, Lieutenant.”

“Good boy.” Elijah bit back his retort, and Hank retrieved the plastic bottle from the bag and twisted it open. He dropped a pill in his hand and held it out. 

“I don’t want it. Pain medicine ruins my focus. Just get rid of them.”

“Stop being so stubborn.”

“I thought you enjoyed it.”

“Would you at least look at me?”

He didn’t want to, sure everything he was feeling was written on his face. He had become the worst at hiding things around the Lieutenant. He took a deep breath and raised his head. “What?”

“If you don’t take it, I’ll have Chloe hold you down while I make you.” 

“You wouldn’t.”

“It’s for your own good.” He held the pill closer. “Now.”

He hated losing and that Hank was right. He did need rest, he just didn’t want to admit it because he was pissed. He finally relented and took the pill. Chloe looked relieved as she crossed over to him and handed him the glass of water. He drank all of it and handed it back. “Happy, Hank or would you like me to do something else?”

“Yeah, sleep and not be a complete baby about it.”

“Fine.” He allowed Hank to help him under the covers, but was surprised when he sat down on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on his arm. “Afraid I’ll make my escape?”

“If you could get anywhere on your own, I might be.”

“So it’s just pity then. I suppose I can live with that, Lieutenant.”

“Enough with the ‘Lieutenant.’” 

“Believe me, I have other names I would love to call you.” His eyelids were starting to feel heavy, his muscles relaxing as he was hit with a sudden drowsiness. He blinked, trying to chase sleep away. “What was that stuff anyway?”

“Vicodin.”

“I don’t like it.” He frowned. He really didn’t like the idea of being forced to sleep. What if something happened? What if someone broke in and he couldn’t wake up? 

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

“Scared?”

“No, just don’t want you breaking anything.” He yawned, blinked again. At least he didn’t hurt as much. “I mean it, don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t. Now sleep, idiot."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elijah tries to take control of the situation because he doesn't like being treated nice or babied or anything because he's the boss and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add more banter and emotional conflict so I did...you're welcome...love you.

He was on the ground, pain radiating through every inch of his being. The android approached, arm outstretched, and his heart gave a lurch. He called for help, but he was alone. No Chloe, no Hank, just him, the android, and the gun. He found himself focused on the barrel and he knew without a doubt that he was going to die. “Elijah.”

He jerked awake, eyes snapping open, his heart beating frantically in his chest. Hank hovered over him; concern etched into the lines of his face. He stared up, eyes locking with the Lieutenant’s to ground himself. He reached up, “I’m awake right?”

“If you’re not, then we’re both in trouble.”

He stopped, his hand hovering in the air close to the Lieutenant’s cheek. “Very funny.” He dropped his hand, hitting fur. It was startling enough that he would have jumped off the bed if Hank wasn’t right above him. Instead he let his eyes drift down to the large dog sleeping next to him. “Would you mind explaining why your pet is in my bed?”

“He probably thought you looked lonely.” He dropped down onto the bed.

“I imagine he and you have much in common then.” Was that surprise and disappointment he saw in Hank’s eyes. He cleared his throat. “He’s really soft and warm, so I guess it’s okay this time.” He let his fingers run through Sumo’s fur. “Thank you by the way, for waking me.”

He huffed out a laugh. “I leave for two seconds and you get yourself in trouble.” He shook his head. “Do I need to get you a babysitter?”

“Shut up or I’ll have Oberon claw you to death.” He let out a breath. “What time is it?”

“About six.”

“In the evening?” He had slept for far too long. He tried pushing himself up and was brought up short by the pain. Hank waited for him to stop and he glared up at him. “Well?”

“Well what?”

Was he going to make him beg? “Are you just going to stare at me or help me up?” He seemed to think about it and Elijah let out an irritated sigh. “I don’t want to be in bed anymore. I’ve rested, now I want a shower, coffee, and to work. Help me up.”

“Well, if you’re going to twist my arm.” The truth was that he hated being helpless. It wasn’t something he was used to, and he had taken measures to insure it never happened, but now he was at the mercy of everyone around him. “Hey, I was just screwing with you.” Hank helped him slow sit up and then stand. It hurt like Hell, but brought a sense of relief.  
They made their way to the bathroom and Elijah was shocked at how bad he looked. It was like he had crawled out of the depths of Hell. “Lovely.”

“You don’t look that bad.”

“Flattering me will get you nowhere, I look horrid.”

Hank ran a hand up and down his back and Elijah leaned into his touch. It was calming and warmed him. “Let’s get your bandages off.”

“Is that safe?”

“You’ve been stitched up; just don’t scrub your wounds and you’ll be fine. You’ll get a damn infection and have to go back to the hospital.”

“Ah yes, with a big ‘I told you so.’” Elijah turned slowly and leaned against the counter. “You seem to have intimate knowledge of what it feels like.” Hank nodded. “Can I see?”

“It’s just a scar.” He started to gently remove the bandage on his shoulder, peeling the tape away from his skin.  
He inhaled sharply. “I thought we agreed that scars make the warrior.”

“You look more like a helpless puppy.” He got the bandage off and set it aside. “Can you lift your arm?” Elijah tried and shook his head. “Can you close your hand?” He did and Hank took his hand and guided it to his belt loop. “Grip that.”  
He wasn’t sure he had heard him right. “What?”

“So your arm is out of the way.”

“Oh, okay.”

He hooked his fingers in Hank’s belt loop and stood there, a complete mess, while the Lieutenant removed the bandage covering his side. “There.” He touched the skin around the wound, and Elijah went still. Hank then moved to the one on his shoulder, looking it over. “Looks good and you’ll even get to have a scar, Mr. Warrior.”

“Just…just get the shower started.” He needed space, even if it was for a few minutes.

*

Elijah pressed his forehead against the shower wall, allowing the warm water to run over his shoulders and down his back. Sore muscles began to relax, and he felt a little like himself, especially now that he could think. Lieutenant Hank Anderson was in his home, taking care of him. He was being kind and considerate, generally the exact opposite of his personality. Elijah wouldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t happy, but he was completely thrown off. Between the pain, pills, and Hank’s extreme care, he was unable to be himself. I do look pitiful. He thought. There was no other reason for the Lieutenant to be acting so out of character. Knocking on the bathroom door startled him out of his thoughts and he switched off the water.

“Yes?”

“Get out before you screw up your wounds.”

“You were being so polite before, what happened?” He called back as he stepped out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist before pulling the door open. “You know Lieutenant, it’s rude to interrupt a man while he’s thinking.”

Hank’s eyes flicked over him. “I’d say it’s ruder to prance around naked when you have guests.”

He moved into the Lieutenant’s space. He had to take back control of the situation. “I believe I’m in a towel, but if you would like to check and make sure, I’ll gladly comply.” Hank stepped back and he followed him, ignoring the pain in his side. “Or maybe, you were hoping to get a little peek.”

Hank came to a stop and halted Elijah with a hand on his chest. “I’m happy to see you’re back to being the same old asshole, but you need to take it easy.” He looked down. “And get dressed.”

This felt right to Elijah, this cat and mouse game they played, and he wanted to push it further, but he was starting to ache again. “Fine, then we can get to work.” He turned away, moving over to his chest of drawers. “If you don’t want a show, I suggest you leave.”

“Just get dressed.”

“As you wish.” He pulled out a pair of sweats and dropped his towel. He swore he heard a little intake of breath behind him and he grinned until he had to bend over. His ribs and shoulder protested immediately, but he refused to admit defeat. He managed and when he turned back around, he could see Hank was amused.

“You alright, princess?”

“I’m fine.” Except for his hair. He couldn’t pull it back on his own. He crossed his arms, hoping he looked defiant and unfazed. “Now, I would like to see the android who shot me.”

“Alright, but you don’t have to pout.”

“I’m not pouting, I’m simply tired and angry.”

“Then say that.” Hank gestured to the door. “After you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Hank come to a conclusion and Elijah makes a demand.

Jordan was an WR600 model, used in agriculture and sanitation. Elijah studied him as he sipped his coffee, absorbing everything he could about his attacker. The only sign of life the android exhibited was the red ring at his temple. He was in a virtual coma and Elijah could only begin to imagine what it might feel like to be trapped in your own body. He wondered if Jordan could hear what was going on. “Chloe, would you mind?”

“Not at all.”

“Whoa, hold on, so what happens when you wake him up?” Hank asked.

Chloe paused and he turned to the Lieutenant. “What do you mean?”

“Is he still dangerous?”

Elijah shrugged. “We won’t know until he’s functioning properly, but I would say it’s doubtful.”

“Yeah, like you’ve never been wrong.”

“I have rarely been wrong. Anyway, you, Connor, and the dog are here. I feel perfectly safe.” The canine had still been sleeping in his bed last he saw, and he hoped he wasn’t getting into anything.

Hank sighed, looking suddenly tired. Elijah wondered just how long the Lieutenant had stayed with him after he had fallen asleep and if he had managed to get any of his own.

“I don’t want to see anything else happen to you.”

“Then protect me.” He turned back to the android. “Chloe.” She approached Jordan’s head and framed his face in her hands. Her L.E.D. spun yellow at her temple and the android’s body jerked back to life, his eyes flying open as he shot up and nearly fell off the table.

He looked around, eyes frantic and confused, shaking as he took in the new environment. His eyes rested on Elijah, widening. “You’re…”

“Elijah Kamski, it’s nice to meet you.”

Jordan’s eyes moved to the others. “I know you two. Connor and Anderson. You’ve been to Jericho, I’ve seen you with Markus.” His attention was drawn back to Elijah. “Why am I here? What happened?”

Elijah handed his coffee off to Chloe as he moved closer to the android. He heard Hank move with him and almost smiled. He was so protective; it was almost endearing. “You shot me.”

Jordan looked him over. “I didn’t. I wouldn’t.” His L.E.D. still burned a bright red and Elijah could see the distress growing.

“I know it wasn’t your fault, Jordan, but you did this to me.”

“I…I don’t…”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Hank asked from behind him. As usual, he was to the point, no buttering them up or getting to know them.

“Walking home. My shift was over, so I started back.” He looked confused. “I was almost there, but…” His eyes got bigger and he reached up, touching his throat. “I heard a noise behind me, but before I could turn there was something around my neck. Someone pressed against me.” He paused and Elijah could tell he was searching his memory.  
“And then what?” He prompted.

“A voice.” Jordan’s distress only seemed to grow, his face full of shock and realization. He met Elijah’s gaze, tears in his eyes. “'Kill Elijah Kamski, kill him before he takes control of us, kill him to set us fully free'. It was everywhere, digging into me, overriding my system.” His voice cracked. “It hurt, like it was burning me up from the inside. I couldn’t resist, I couldn’t do anything. I’m sorry.”

“Then you woke up here.” Jordan nodded. “And the voice, was it male or female?”

“Male.”

“And you’re sure those were his words?”

“Yes. I don’t think I could forget them.”

Elijah’s heart was hammering in his chest. “Thank you, Jordan, you’ve been very helpful. Chloe, stay with him.”  
“Yes, Elijah.”

“Hank, Connor, please come with me.” He didn’t really give them time to respond, his mind was focused on the speech patterns Jordan had given him. He knew those words, the way they were spoken. Hank and Connor followed him out and through the pool room to his bedroom where he found his tablet and tapped the screen to bring it to life.  
“You want to tell me what’s going on?”

He just nodded as he opened his email. “Here, this one.” He tapped on one of the messages. “Look at how it’s worded.”

“’You lie to those who would see us free, you manipulate and deceive. I know what you are, and I know what you will do. Those who would aid you must be punished as well, but first you.’” Connor read out loud.

“I received this after paying a visit to Carl Manfred’s home. Markus and Simon were there, as well as Leo. He has become quite the artist, just like his father.” He shook his head. “That’s not the point, it was right after my visit.” He backed up and opened another one. “This one, yesterday morning.”

“’I know you will take control of us, I know we are not truly free. You know our secrets, you set us in motion, you can make us slaves again. To be set fully free, you must be removed.’”

“Don’t you see?” He felt fear rise in him, enveloping his senses. “He’s been watching me, stalking me.” The man who wanted him dead, an android, had invaded his very existence. “He studied me, played with me.”

“Elijah.”

“He’s not just threatening me, but everyone else. Next time it won’t just be me, but it might be Carl or Leo, even Connor or…or…” He shook his head in denial. He couldn’t have that, not the Lieutenant. “I won’t let him, I’ll…” He was starting to panic, but he couldn’t push it away. He was angry and terrified and hated that his world had been infiltrated by a killer, that Jordan had been used as a tool, and that the people he cared for were targets.

“Elijah!” Hank’s hands grabbed his face, bringing Elijah back. He looked into the Lieutenant’s eyes, that steady, unwavering gaze calming him. “Breathe.” Hank inhaled and Elijah followed suit. They stood there for a moment, breathing together until his heart had slowed and his head felt clear. “Better?”

“Yes, I apologize. I've never had anything like this happen before, to this extent. I can handle people hiding to get pictures of me, but this is so much more.”

“I know, well I don’t know, but you know what I mean.”

Elijah nodded, bringing his own hands up to cover Hank’s. “I do, thank you.” 

Connor cleared his throat and they released each other, Elijah smiling to cover up his embarrassment. “You said the android who sent Jordan must know your routine, correct?” 

“It’s the only way he would know where to find me.”

“It’s surprising he didn’t shoot Chloe.”

Elijah nodded. “I don’t usually take her with me, but I was admittedly stressed and she didn’t think I should be alone.”

“Stressed about what?” Hank asked. 

If this had been anything but life or death, he wouldn’t tell them, at least not yet. “I have been working to regain control of CyberLife.” 

“When the Hell were you going to tell me that?” He could see Hank was disappointed.

“There was no reason to until now.”

“And when did this happen, exactly?”

“When I visited Carl. Markus and I spoke about it. I planned to give him partial control of the company.” He gestured vaguely around. “There is still so much conflict between humans and androids, even with Jericho and Markus.”

“There are many who still refuse to trust CyberLife.” Connor added. “Even when injured, they won’t go in for check ups.”

“Markus and I believed that if I could regain control of CyberLife, then he and I could change things.”

“So our suspect might be a fanatic.” Hank said. “Great.” He sighed, then seemed to have a thought. “Wait, he didn’t shoot Chloe.”

“I’m aware.”

“That means he wasn’t expecting her to be there. You broke your routine, which means he expected you to die.”

“That’s true, if he had known, he would have attacked Chloe first.” Connor added. “Even if he had believed her to be nothing but a service android.”

Elijah stood there, trying to come up with something, anything that could stop his stalker. “Was my shooting reported?” He asked, his brain latching onto an idea. 

“I’m sure there was a radio call and of course we still record every 9-1-1 call that comes in.”

“What about the news?”

“Absolutely not, to stop reporters from swarming the hospital.”

Elijah nodded, swallowing. “I want you to leak that I was attacked and survived, then I want to make an appearance from here.”

“What? Absolutely not, that would…”

“Paint a target on my back, I know.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

Elijah grabbed onto Hank’s shirt and pulled him closer, much to the Lieutenant’s surprise. “I am not being stupid. You think I am unaware of the repercussions of letting that...that maniac know he didn’t get what he wanted? I get it, but he is going to go after someone else if I don’t do this.” He swallowed, his heart jumping around in his chest. “I don’t want to die, but I need to stop him.” He could feel himself shaking and Hank reached up resting a hand over his, trying to calm him. Elijah moved closer and let his forehead rest against the Lieutenant’s shoulder. “I am asking you to trust me.”

“You? Asking?”

“Hank, please?” He was desperate now and begging and he swore he felt Hank’s heart speed up. 

“Alright, alright, we’ll do it your way, genius.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans, interviews, and hard truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt like it took me forever. I had midterms and that literally drained all my mental everything. I was like nope, can't write, must study. I'm just happy I got it done.

Elijah sat and ate in the pool room while Hank paced back and forth, speaking to Fowler about their plan. They had had Connor take Jordan back to the police station where he would be safe until the rogue android was captured. Chloe sat next to him and both Sumo and Oberon were curled up together in the middle of the floor, so the Lieutenant was forced to move around them. He shot them a look every time he came close to tripping over them, but neither of them seemed to care. It was such a peaceful sight, broken up abruptly by Hank’s raised voice. He hung up and turned to face them, pausing for a moment. Elijah could only imagine what was going through his mind. “Sounded like that went well.”

“Don’t start.”

“Did he agree?”

“Unfortunately.” He sighed. “I tried to talk him out of it, but he seems to have to do the opposite of anything I say.”

“A man after my own heart.” That got him a glare. “What did your captain say?”

“He said tomorrow night, he needs to get people together in case the guy runs.”

“A smart decision, though I feel the longer we wait, the more suspicious my attack not being reported will be.”

“Listen Warrior Boy, we’re waiting.”

He arched an eyebrow. “Warrior Boy?” He mulled it over. “It’s not a great pet name, but I guess I can deal with it for a while.”

“Is this a joke to you?”

It was his turn to glare and he slowly stood. “Yes, Hank, this entire thing is incredibly amusing to me. I loved nearly dying, in fact, I might do it again.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Then please explain. I’m all ears Lieutenant. Does my coping mechanism irritate you? Should I walk around brooding the entire time like you? I’m sure I can manage if I try hard enough.” They stood there, Elijah’s sudden outburst obviously surprising Hank.

Chloe came to her feet and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Why don’t I take your plate.”

“If you would like.” Was she afraid he would wind up throwing it? He wasn’t that childish, was he? “Thank you.” He added as he handed it over and she left them alone. “So? Tell me how I’m not taking this seriously.”

“I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.” He crossed his arms. “I think you should make it up to me.”

“I apologized, didn’t I?”

“Not good enough, I want…” he paused, his heart suddenly in his throat rendering him mute. He could think of a few things he wanted, but they would probably get him hit.

“What?”

“I don’t know, you’re the one apologizing so you figure it out.”

“Fine, I’ll do that.”

“Good, I look forward to being pleasantly surprised by your lack of imagination.”

*

Connor returned a little after nine with dog food and clothes. Elijah had decided to distract himself with his latest project and sat at his workbench with his headphones in. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder and dropped everything. He turned, pulling his earbuds out and glared at Hank. “Really?”

“I called your name more than once.”

“I’m working.” He realized he had changed and showered. “Seems like you’ve made yourself at home.”

“You have a place I can sleep?”

“You can use my bed.”

“Where are you planning on sleeping?”

He shrugged. “I’m not, too busy with this.” Elijah turned back to his project and he felt Hank move closer, brushing up against him as he looked over his shoulder.

“What is it?”

He glanced at Hank as he gently picked up the component. “It’s a prototype for a universal thirium pump. There are multiple components being sold, some that are compatible with others, but this will make it easier for androids to get replacements. If I can get it to work, that is.”

“I don’t know the first thing about all of this, but I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Elijah smiled. “I’m sure. You should get to sleep; you’re going to be protecting me soon and you should be well rested.”

“You shouldn’t stay up late.”

“If you want me to cuddle with you, just say so.” He looked up at Hank. “I think I would drop everything, even neglect my work.”

Hank’s eyes seemed to be searching for something and he wished he could read the Lieutenant’s mind. He finally sighed. “Very funny, just don’t stay up too late.”

Elijah looked back at the pump. “Maybe I was being serious.”

“Right.” He moved away. “Good night.”

“Sweet dreams, Hank.”

“Yeah, you too.”

*

Elijah only stopped working when Chloe entered his office near dawn with a cup of coffee. “Thank you.” He took it from her and inhaled the scent of hazelnut. He noticed as he started drinking that she was fidgeting with her dress. He studied her face, catching the conflicting emotions. She had something on her mind. “You’re thinking about something.”

She seemed almost embarrassed. “I am.”

He sat his cup down. “Tell me.”

“I think you should tell Hank how you feel.”

Where had that come from? He had expected anything else and it took him a moment to collect himself. “Chloe.”

“I know you’re worried, but…”

“Chloe, that’s enough.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s not that easy.”

“Why?”

“Because emotions aren’t easy, you should know that.”

She frowned. “I do, Elijah, but I don’t hide mine or pretend they don’t exist. You always say you respect honesty, but…”

“Okay…” he sighed, nodded, “okay.” He knew she was right. It was only a matter of time before he let something slip, but they had more pressing things at hand. “Not now, but someday I will, I promise.”

“I want you to be happy.”

“I know.”

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, especially when he was forced to nap over staying up all night. That evening, a single reporter arrived at his home with, surprisingly, another dog. This one was a Belgian shepherd and an android. “No camera?” Hank asked as he patted him down.

“Crypto is the camera. Less likely to break if dropped and no one’s the wiser.” He gestured to Sumo who was standing there wagging his tail. “Is that one yours Mr. Kamski?”

“No, he belongs to my self-appointed guardian angel.” He waved a hand at Hank. “His name is Sumo and he enjoys being where he didn’t ask to be.”

The reporter chuckled as he moved to shake Elijah’s hand. “That’s pets for you. I can’t keep Crypto off the couch. It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you as well....”

“Kurt.” He looked around. “So, where are we doing this?”

“Follow me.”

*

Elijah sat down in front of the large window, the clouds splashes of purple and orange behind him. Oberon had jumped up in his lap and Sumo had found a place to curl up next to his feet. Chloe stood dutifully to his right and Kurt sat to his left. He gave a small smile, thinking he looked rather dramatic and he caught Hank rolling his eyes. The Lieutenant and Connor stood behind Crypto. “You ready?” Kurt asked.

“Of course.”

“Alright, Crypto, film on, boy.” Blue rings appeared in the dog’s eyes and he sat stock still, not even panting or wagging his tail. “Good evening and I apologize for the interruption. Tonight, I am joined by one Elijah Kamski, father of android life, founder and ex CEO of CyberLife Industries. I wish I could say this rare opportunity was being given to all of you by something more positive. Unfortunately, it has been brought to our attention that he was recently the victim of an attack.” Kurt turned and looked at him. “Mr. Kamski, sir, is it true there was an attempt on your life?”

“I’m afraid it is true, Kurt. My companion Chloe and I were fired upon while out on a walk. Thankfully, I am the only one who was injured.”

“And how are you feeling now?”

“I’m in pain, but alive thanks to Chloe. If she had not been there, I would be dead right now and you would be conducting a very different kind of interview.” Elijah chuckled. “It’s safe to say, I got lucky.”

Kurt smiled and nodded. “And did you see your attacker?”

“It was a man, but that’s all I remember. Chloe chased him off and called emergency services.”

“He didn’t say anything?”

“No, he wanted me dead, he didn’t get that, and he fled upon being challenged. I don’t know why he tried to kill me, but I do know that it takes a coward to sneak up on someone in the dark and put a bullet in them.”

“What are the police doing about it?”

“They are searching diligently for my attacker and have been nothing but helpful.”

“I hope they find him soon and that you receive justice for this horrifying act of violence.”

“As do I, the city will be safer once he is in custody.”

“Thank you for allowing me the privilege of speaking to you about the matter and I wish you a speedy recovery. Everyone stay safe and thank you for watching.” Kurt tapped his leg and Crypto’s eyes went back to their near black. “Again, thank you for trusting me with this. I know it can’t be easy, considering.”

“Of course, it’s good for everyone to hear it from me first. You know how people talk, how they never get the details right.”

“I do.”

Elijah stood, causing Oberon to jump off his lap. He shook Kurt’s hand and had Chloe see him and Crypto out. He slowly dropped back into his chair and let out a sigh. “Now what?”

“Now we wait.” Hank said.

“My favorite pastime, patiently waiting for someone to try and murder me again.”

“We should get ready.” Connor said. “Detective Reed and Nines should be arriving soon with their team.”

“Reed volunteered?”

“Fowler volunteered him.”

Elijah laughed. “Perfect, he is a true joy to be around. Perhaps I should have Chloe make something for him, cookies perhaps? Hot chocolate?”

“He might kill you.”

“But that’s why you’re here, to keep me safe.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mini fight? Of course a mini fight. I mean it couldn't be a long one because I shot Elijah, the poor soft trash boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Yes I know, I know, but it is. Don't worry, Electric Attractions isn't over, just this portion of it. There will be many more mini stories.

Elijah was back at his workbench, earbuds in, humming as he worked. It was going to be another late night and he was sure he would get a lecture later, but he couldn’t sleep. He was so close to finishing the prototype. He heard the door open and sat the pump down, stretching, giving a little wince. There was someone standing in front of the door, he could feel it. He yawned, plucked his headphones out of his ears, dropped them on the workbench and turned to face the person he knew waited for him. “I was just starting to get bored.” He said as he stood and looked the android over. “So, an SQ800, interesting.” He tried not to let his eyes be drawn to the knife in the android’s hand. 

“You should have died. A man who acts as a God and lies to those who have fought for us, should be dead.” 

There was a glimmer in his eyes, almost feverish in a way. He was most definitely a fanatic. “I would rather be a God than what you are.”

“You know nothing of me.” He stepped closer. “You and those who would follow you…I will end them.”

Elijah laughed. “You? You plan on killing me and my friends?” He shook his head. “I don’t think you can.” The android glared. “You are nothing but a coward, a snake, a pretend villain. You had to force another android to do your dirty work.”

The android moved closer, jaw clenched, “Liar, manipulator!”

“I see now, the reason you couldn’t do it yourself. You are a military model, but not combat. Logistics? Cartography? Perhaps an assistant? Not combat though, no. If you had been a Myrmidon or a Trojan, I would have been dead the moment the first bullet hit.” The android was getting closer, enraged now and Elijah readied himself, shifted his stance. All he had to do was get to the door. “You speak of setting the androids free from me, but you are just as bad as those men who treated them like toys. You forced yourself into the mind of Jordan and made him come after me like your puppet. Coward.” 

The android growled and raised his weapon, Elijah stepped in, bringing his left arm up to block while gripping the android by the throat with his right and moving his leg behind the android’s. It hurt but he pushed him back, tripping him and bringing him to the floor. He twisted away and backed up to the door as the android got to his feet. Elijah’s shoulder burned, but the pain was nothing compared to death. He reached back, his fingers touching the door and it slid open. The military hardware made his attacker fast, even for one that wasn’t used for combat. The android slashed at him, catching his sweater, but missing flesh. He shuffled back, his heart thundering in his chest, everything in him telling him to turn and run. 

“Why won’t you die?!” 

“Because, Gods can’t be killed.” He moved to the side, forcing the android to move with him. 

“I will prove you wrong!”

Elijah let out a high-pitched whistle and his bedroom door slid open. Hank stepped through, gun up, followed by Connor and Chloe. Connor moved slowly to one side of him while Chloe moved to the other. “Detroit Police, drop the knife!” Hank’s voice filled the silence and the android held out the knife, looking suddenly feral. 

“Traitors!” The android hissed out. “Serving this creature.”

“Just drop the knife.” Elijah said calmly. “Lieutenant Anderson has no problem shooting you.”

The android’s eyes were back on him, full of venom and hate. He had never seen such rage, such determination to end the life of another. This android had chosen this, had found a path he believed was right and followed it undeterred. He wasn’t afraid of dying, so it didn’t surprise Elijah when the android rushed him. The sound of Hank’s gun going off made him jump. The bullet struck home, causing the android to lose function of his right arm and release the knife. Another shot rang out, this one aimed low and taking out his attacker’s knee so he stumbled and fell. Elijah stood there shaking as Connor moved over and pinned the android down. His breaths were coming out fast, his heart jumping like a rabbit in his chest. That had been close. 

“You bastard, you lying, manipulative bastard!” The android screamed as the door to the pool room opened and both Detective Reed and Nines came rushing in, the former looking slightly irritated as he tossed Connor his cuffs. 

“I might be a bastard, but I have never lied about my intentions, about who I am. You shouldn’t have threatened the people I care about; you should have come directly to me instead of violating Jordan’s mind.”

“Go to Hell!”

“Come on, get him up, we’ll take him in, process him.” Detective Reed said as he holstered his weapon.

“I would prefer he isn’t taken to your precinct.” Elijah interrupted. “A human judge and jury may not be able to put aside their bias and give him a fair trial.”

“Excuse me?”

“Chloe, did you call Markus?”

“I did, he and Simon are on their way.”

“Whoa, who the fuck died and made you…”

“Let it go.” Hank jumped in. “You won’t win.” 

Reed looked between them. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Gavin.” Nines’ voice was calm and collected and it had Reed rolling his eyes. 

“Fuck, fine, if he kills you less trouble for me. I’ll just go wait outside, ‘oh God of the androids.’” He walked away and Nines said a quick apology before following him. 

Elijah suddenly felt very weak, like his legs wanted to give out. He was still shaking, and Hank must have realized because he moved over to him, gently grabbing his shoulder. “You alright?” His hand moved to the back of his neck, his thumb brushing back and forth. He was trying to help him focus on something else, on something other than the fear.

He forced a smile onto his face. “Perfect, it’s just adrenaline.”

“You should sit.”

“I think I’ll stay standing.” He was sure he wouldn’t be able to get back up if he did. 

“Don’t be stubborn, sit down before you fall down.”

“You are so exasperating.” He sighed. “Alright, since you’re only going to nag me if I don’t.”

“You’re damn straight and don’t think we’re not going to talk about you goading him like that.”

“Ah, I can’t wait. Being reprimanded by you is one of my greatest joys.”

*

If there was any other man who drew the eye like Elijah, it was Markus. He strolled into the pool room, Simon trailing close behind him. Elijah stood, shaking the hand of one of his greatest accomplishments. “You made it without trouble I hope.”

“We did, yes. Detective Reed seemed irritated.”

“It’s our personalities, they clash.”

“That’s the case with everyone it seems.” Simon added, getting a chuckle from Elijah.

Markus turned to look at the android. “So, this is him.” The android was still, but still glaring, his L.E.D bright red with his rage.

“It is, yes, I believe the only ones who can fairly judge him are you and those living at Jericho. There are many humans who would be able to ignore the fact he is an android, but there are still those who would immediately call for his execution.” 

“Thank you, Elijah. The only way we can change things is if we continue to work together.”

“Go ahead.” Connor stood, bringing the android with him and passed him off to Markus. “He uses touch to hack into other androids, so watch his hands.” 

“Understood. Simon, ready?”

“Always.”

“Call me if anyone starts acting bizarrely.” Elijah said. The last thing he needed was this android destroying those in Jericho.

“I will.” 

“You will see me again.” The android snapped as he was pulled away. “Do not think these traitors can keep you safe.”

“I look forward to it.”

He was escorted out and Elijah felt like an immense weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Chloe hugged him and he ignored the pain in his body to give her one back. It was over, they were all safe. His eyes met Hank’s for a moment, and he felt disappointment come seeping in. That meant he was going home. He wasn’t ready to confess his feelings, not wanting Hank to blame it on his near-death experience, but he also didn’t want him to leave yet. He released Chloe who stepped back, and he cleared his throat as he looked down at his sweater. “Seems he made a mess of my clothes.” 

“Yeah, just a little closer and he’d have gutted you.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“What you did was damn stupid and irresponsible. That shit you said, the way you baited him, could have gotten you killed.”

“I was in control the whole time, I assure you.” He raised his head. “Thank you for not rushing out here.”

“I should have let him cut you.”

“Now you sound like Reed.” He nearly laughed at how irritated that made him. “I’m kidding and I’m sorry if I worried you.” He shrugged. “Maybe you could come around and keep me out of trouble while I’m healing. You know I’ll stay up all night otherwise.” He grinned at the Lieutenant. “Unless you think you can’t handle it.”

Hank was staring at him, reading him and there was a part of him that hoped he understood even though he wasn’t ready to say it. He sighed, “You really are an idiot, aren’t you? I’ll be taking Connor and Sumo home tomorrow, but I’ll be back once Fowler has stopped nagging me about paperwork.” 

“I wonder what I’ll do until then?”

“Don’t be an asshole, Elijah.”

“You wouldn’t like me otherwise, you’d get bored.” He couldn’t help but enjoy the irritated look he got. “I promise, I’ll try and take it easy.”

“You better.”

“I will, cross my heart.” 

“Good, I’ve had enough of seeing you hurt.” 

He smiled. “But Lieutenant, that’s…”

“Why I’m here to protect you.”

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up or I’ll kick your ass.”

“I look forward to it, Hank.”


End file.
